The Liar, Liar Part 1
by EndertheMasterCheif
Summary: The four watch Liar, Liar which leads to the end of Jerry's Darkest secret. Part 1 of 3.


**The Liar, Liar Part 1**

"Pick a channel already! I mean come on!" George yells. "What was wrong with the last one?" George says yelling again.

Jerry turns to him and says "The Sound Of Music?" Jerry says.

"Well… alright never mind." George says annoyed.

Jerry continues to flip through the channels "No, no, no, no."

George just sits there and watches Jerry flip through the channels. Then they hear the buzzer. "I'll get it." Jerry says as he gets off the couch and walks towards the buzzer. George then scouts over and takes the remote, then starts flipping through the channels.

Jerry then gets to the buzzer and presses the intercom. "It's Elaine" Elaine says. "Come on up." Jerry then walks over to George and stares at him with his arms crossed and says "What are you doing?"

George stares at him and says "What does it look like I'm doing?" then he starts to eat Jerry's Cereal.

"You're eating my cereal!" He says to George while he takes the spoon and Cearel from George's hands and George keeps his hands in the same position and stares at the T.V. Elaine then walks in.

"Hey." She says to Jerry. She then walks over to George, starts frowning, puts her tongue against the side of her cheek, and stares. She then finally says "What's up with George?"

George then unfreezes and says "Jerry stoled my Cearel!" George said annoyed. Elaine then looks up at Jerry.

"Hey, he stole it from me!" Jerry says as he stares at Elaine.

Elaine shrugs and says "Well what's on TV?"

"Nothing." Jerry responds as he walks over to Elaine.

"There is too!" George yelled as he turns his head towards Jerry.

"Oh yeah, right _The sound of music_." Jerry says while walking over to George with his arms crossed as Elaine giggles. George then replies.

"That's not what I meant." George says annoyingly.

Kramer then brakes through the door and does a 360 spin and faces them. "Hey you guys wanna watch _Liar, Liar_?" He says while putting his hands in his pockets.

Elaine crosses her arms and smiles. "I believe that's still in theaters." Elaine says as Jerry turns his head towards her.

"Oh yeah Well, you know my friend Broody?"

Jerry then turns to Kramer and does a comedic frown. "The bootlegger!" Jerry says to Kramer.

"Yeah, he gave me a copy." Kramer says in response.

Elaine then looks at Jerry "Come on lets watch it Jerry." She says to him.

He turns to Elaine and says "Elaine it's illegal." He says as he stared into her eyes. _Oh no... _He thought to himself as he gazed at Elaine.

"Come on Jerry!" She said pleadingly while sticking one arm out in front of her.

"Oh all right." Jerry says as he gets up and walks with George and Elaine over to Kramer's place.

As he walks in Jerry puts both his arms out in front of him and says to Kramer "You still have the wood Wall paper?"

"I didn't know Kramer had wood wallpaper." Elaine says to Jerry.

Jerry looks around Kramer's apartment and says "Well yeah he got it a couple of years ago." Jerry said as he turns towards Elaine.

Kramer sits down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. "Hey guys come on the movies starting!"

Jerry looks at Kramer and says "You know you can just pause it?" he says as he folds his arms.

"What do you mean?" Kramer says while eating the popcorn. Everyone dismisses the conversation. Jerry, Elaine, and George all walk over to the couch. Jerry sits down first at one 

end of the couch and Elaine sits down right next to him. A rush of emotion goes through Elaine as she tried to control her feeling for her Ex Boyfriend…

"Alright it's on, gittyup!"

_45 minutes later…_

"_This pencil is greteyehgsaSIYGBwgtBFBf!!"_

"Wow, some movie." Jerry said.

George says confused while looking at the TV "I don't get it, why couldn't he lie again?"

"Shhhhh!" Elaine says to George

"It's because his kid wished for his dad to tell the truth for one day."

"Oh…" George says.

_1 hour later…_

The only Person who isn't asleep is Jerry, but again how can he? Kramer was the first one to be out cold because "You can't argue with the body Jerry, It's a fight you can't win." George was then the next one to fall asleep, and Elaine… she had laid her head on Jerry's shoulder and has fallen asleep. She had no idea how much this effected him; it took all Jerry's energy and control not to pull her innocent body against him and lay his lips on hers. But he had to control himself; he had never felt this way about a woman before. Ever since that day in 1987 when he had first spotted her at Monks he had loved her, he has always had a strong affection for Elaine. An affection that he didn't even admit to himself. He just wishes that someday in the future he could be at the alter with her at a weeding chapel… _What am I thinking! I could never be with Elaine!_ Jerry knew that he would never be able to experience the luxury of marriage with Elaine but he had to try, he loved her too much.

He had looked over to Elaine, _She is so beautiful…_ he thought to himself. He brushed a strand of her hair with his hand. Her hair was curled but not frizzed, it's just like the way she had it in the early 90's. He loved it that way. When he brushed that strand of her hair he couldn't resist any more, his lust, passion and, affection for her was to much that his feelings took control of him, he then put one arm around her back and another around her neck and slowly had came in for a kiss. When there lips met it sent a jolt of Passion through him, the gentle kiss was nothing too extreme but meant everything in the world to him. He then finished the kiss and backed away for Elaine was starting to wake up. Jerry immediately moved his body away from her.

"Uh… what happened?" Elaine said as she was waking up.

Jerry just hoped she hadn't noticed the kiss "Nothing really." He said casually.

Still waking up Elaine said "Well I know nothing but seriously what happened?" Jerry was worried sick that Elaine might have noticed the kiss. _Wouldn't she have said something?_, Jerry thought to himself, good thing his thoughts were absolutely undetectable on the outside.

"Well… he ran across the airport in an airport baggage transport to catch the plane and well eventually the got back together." Jerry smiled at the words "got back together."

Elaine nods and says "Huh."

Jerry than looks and her and says "You look pretty tired."

"Well duh." Elaine says facing Jerry.

They both watch as the two ex husband and wife share a kiss at the end. The scène brought warm thoughts to both of them when they saw the two exes's kissing. Elaine started to fall asleep again. "Hey Elaine!" Jerry said to Elaine. Elaine suddenly woke up again. Jerry frowned. "I better walk you home; you'll start walking to a taxi and wake up at Newman's." Jerry said to Elaine.

"Well alright, Jerry." Elaine said. Jerry then gets up and starts walking to the door.

"Elaine lets go!" Jerry said to Elaine as Elaine started getting up to go to her apartment

_In the Taxi… _

Elaine was surprisingly still awake despite how tired she was. Jerry was looking out the window then looked at Elaine. His eyes were trapped on her beauty. He wanted her, he wanted her wanted her so much, he wanted to strip her of her clothes and make love to her until they were both immobilized. She looked beautiful in that little black skirt she was wearing, a Nicole Miller he thought it was called. His Passion for her was too much, and then he remembered the kiss... the rush of Passion, emotion, and lust he got from that Gentle kiss left him wanting more. _Jerry face it, you'll never be able to Make Love with Elaine again, she doesn't love you any more. It's time to face reality Seinfeld_, Jerry thought to himselfbut he will still love her, he always has. _I love her so much…_ he then thought.

Elaine was then thinking about the Dream she had that night. The one about an Immature, ex boyfriend she had… Seinfeld. She looked over to him, she thought she caught Jerry staring at her but she doubted it. The movie _Liar, Liar_ had brought warm thoughts to her when she saw the ending. The two ex's had gotten back together in the 

movie. It reminded her of when Jerry and her were dating, she loved those times, they were the best times of her life. In secret she has always loved Jerry, from that time in Monks to now she has always adored him. All the other boyfriends were just a cover and to make Jerry Jealous. She stared at Jerry and smiled, _I love you Jerry…_ She Remembered the Passionate kiss they shared in her dream. When they're lips met a fire ball of passion was ignited in her heart. She could see the lust, the affection in his eyes as he pulls her tightly against his body. As his hands moved across her back it left fire in is wake, a fire of deep, deep love for Elaine Benes, Elaine… Seinfeld. To bad this was all a dream, she has always admired Seinfeld, she yearned for him, she desired him, and she loves him. She just wishes some day he could return the admiration. _Maybe some day in the future he will love me…_ She thought to herself as they pulled up to Elaine's Apartment building.

"Hey Jerry lets go!" She said to Jerry as she hit him with her hand.

"Hu? Oh uh, sorry." Jerry said as he got out of the cab and stated to walk with Elaine to her building.

_Up at Elaine's Apartment…_

Jerry and Elaine Finally reach the Apartment. "Well Elaine, see you later." he said to her and started walking away. Elaine then spoke out.

"Jerry!" She yelled out, Jerry turned around to face her.

She stuck both arms out in front of her and smiled a Jerry. "How bought a hug?" Elaine asked to Jerry. Jerry smiled. "Sure." Jerry said trying keeping hidden his excitement. He then walked over to Elaine and gave her a friendly hug. He could barely hold back his feelings for her when he hugged her. He couldn't stand it, but he had too. He loves her. They then both backed away, both wanting more.

"Now Goodnight." He said to Elaine and walked off into the distance. The love was too deep, she wanted him bad, and she NEEDED him.

_Monks, 10:30 AM… _

"Hey George." Jerry Says until being cut off by George's eating. "George…" Once again Jerry is cut off by Georges eating. "Hey, George!" Jerry yells out to George and he suddenly stops.

"What?" George asks. "What are you doing?" Jerry asks George annoyed.

"I'm eating."

Jerry stares and George thrown back at his response. "Eating? You eat like Newman after being after going on a starvation diet for 5 years!" Jerry says to George causing George to laugh.

"Yeah, right, like Newman would goon a starvation diet." George says while turning his head away and back.

"Yeah…" Jerry agrees while crossing his arms and nodding along with George. Then George blurts out.

"So what happened in _Liar, Liar?"_

Jerry takes a sip of his coffee "Well… Jim Carey gets back with his ex wife and they get married again."

"Huh." George says looking away from Jerry.

"Oh my god, Jerry, I just realized today's my Birthday!" George said.

"Wow." Jerry says while lifting up his Coffee. Uncle Leo then walks in and spots Jerry. When he spots Jerry he yells.

"Jerry, hello!" Leo says while sticking his arms out in front of him.

"Oh hey Uncle Leo." Jerry says depressed. Leo then walks over to Jerry and says.

"Hey, Jerry, Helen got some tickets to _The Phantom of the Opera_, wanna come?" Leo asks Jerry.

Jerry thinks of an excuse "No, I mean I can't, I'm going to Hawaii for a show this weekend. Sorry." Jerry says lying to Leo.

Leo then gets very unexcited and serious, then says "Oh well, nice to see you Jerry." Uncle Leo said and walks away.

"Bye Leo!" Jerry yells out. George then smiles and says.

"So your going to Hawaii?" George asks Jerry excitedly.

"Of course not, I lied. I don't wanna see some stupid play." Jerry responds annoyed.

"Oh." George says to Jerry. "So are we going to have a birthday party?" George says smiling excitedly.

"Sure." Jerry says to George. George then Jumps out of his seat and screams "Yay!" Jerry then just smiles.

_Jerry's Apartment, 2:00 PM…_

"I better call Elaine…" Jerry said as he started to walk towards the phone. "If you throw the party with out Elaine it will be the end of you Seinfeld." Jerry Said to himself as he picked up the phone and started dialing her. _Elaine Seinfeld…_ he thought to himself. Jerry waited until Elaine picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Elaine said in her usual tone. Hearing her voice brought romantic warmth to Jerry.

"Hey it's Jerry." Jerry said.

"Oh hey Jerry. What up?" She said to Jerry.

"Well listen Georges Birthday Party is today, are you coming?" Jerry asked.

"I didn't know George's birthday was today."

"Yeah, George just realized it at the Coffee shop."

"Well yeah I'm coming."

"Great, you want me to pick you up at your apartment at like 7:00?"

"Sure." Elaine responded.

"Great, See you at 7:00."

_Elaine's Apartment, 5:30 PM…_

Elaine searched her closet; so far she hadn't found anything that would drive Jerry wild, but she was persistent and kept looking. "Huh…" Elaine said as she kept looking, then she found it. It was a silk, silver, low cut, gown that glistened when light glimmered upon it. _Jerry's goanna like this…_ she thought to herself. Her mind raced as she day dreamed about Jerry, she then remembered once again her previous dream, _When Jerry kissed me in that dream, it just seemed so real_.She would do anything to savor such a passionate kiss from Jerry. It was a sensation she had always desired, and someday she might tell him how she feels._ Someday…_ Elaine then got back to the real world and stood back up, she then put on the gown and head off to the Beauty Parlor.

_Elaine's Apartment corridor, 7:00._

Jerry was walking over to Elaine's Apartment, extremely nervous he was shivering and sweating and the same time. He was wearing a Tuxedo he got in a gig in Vegas; he was also wearing Cologne, and even combed his hair. Jerry frowned _Maybe I over dressed a little…_ He thought to himself. He then knocked on the door, and waited for Elaine. The door then began to open.

When he had spotted Elaine, he was staggered. She was absolutely stunning; her dress glimmered as he gazed at her. As he looked her up and down his heart had stopped, his breathing had stopped, and his burning love for her overwhelmed him, he could not longer stand adjacent to a woman this beautiful, striking woman, and do nothing. It took all of his will power not to pull her into his arms and passionately lay his mouth upon her lips. _Get a hold on yourself Seinfeld, I mean listen to you!_ He then stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey Jerry." She said.

Jerry still stunned said "Elaine… you look great." He said without trying to put in a romantic wording.

She smiled and said "Oh thanks Jerry, you look pretty good yourself." Elaine said walking out of her apartment.

"Thanks." Jerry said smiling down at her.

"So why you all are dressed up? It's just George." Jerry searched for some kind of lie in his head.

"Kramer." Jerry said lying.

"Oh, well we better get going, George's party starts in half an hour."

"Yeah I guess so…" Jerry said looking at his watch. Then they started walking off together towards the elevator.

_Georges Party, 9:00 PM…_

"…Happy Birthday to you!" Kramer, Jerry and Elaine sang.

George then looked up to the both of them and said "You know I might not say this enough, but you guys are the best friends a guy could ever have."

Jerry smiled and said "Thanks, George."

Kramer bent down to George who was sitting on the couch and said "Well make a wish."

"Ok... time for the wish!" George said smiling and rubbing his hands together. George then looked over to Jerry and Elaine who were standing right next to each other smiling at George. George was then remembering the Coffee shop conversation earlier.

"_Two tickets to the Phantom of the Opera!"_

"_Oh I can't go; I got a gig in Hawaii."_

He remembered Jerry's lie as he stared at the two standing together. Then he remembered _Liar, Liar_, he then thought to himself _I'd like to see Jerry tell the truth for a whole day._ Then he frowned. He knew what he was wishing for now. He then smiled at Jerry, turned his head and blew out the candles.

Jerry then put one arm around Elaine and said "Yay!" along with Elaine, George, and Kramer. He then made a toast with Kramer, Elaine and George. George smiled slyly, for the next twenty-four hours, Jerry can't lie.

**To Be continued…**


End file.
